


Spend A Lifetime Finding Home

by enemytosleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Could Be Canon, Extended Scene, Gen, Hugs, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: They will always be there for each other, no matter where in the universe they each may be.





	Spend A Lifetime Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Fandom_Stocking exchange on Dreamwidth. She provided a few musical prompts, and I was caught by one of them: [Cathedrals (Jump Little Children)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJNkfgeN3K0).

Allura squared her shoulders, looking fierce and regal as she furrowed her eyebrows. “Shiro, we need to adjust our mission’s objective and track down where these things are coming from. There may be another Altean piloting it. We _must_ investigate.” 

Shiro stood tall, unfazed and equally determined. “Thousands of innocent souls are waiting to be liberated from what remains of the Galran empire. We can’t just change course.” 

Keith always admired them both for their strong convictions and the way each of them could inspire hope and action in others, but sometimes they both could be a little stubborn; he knew where this conversation was heading already — and he had an idea for how to fix it.

“Maybe you don’t have to,” he said.

“Keith, what are you saying?” Shiro looked at him, his other questions swimming behind sharp eyes.

“We’ll split up,” Keith answered. “The Atlas will continue working with the Galra, while Voltron searches for Honurva and her beasts.”

Shiro’s face hardened for a fraction of a tic. “You’ll be out there on your own — without back up.”

“We’ll be okay. Voltron is stronger now, more than ever.” Keith glanced at the rest of the team. He knew he was right in this. They were strong, they were ready to follow him, and he was ready to lead. 

Shiro ground his teeth, his nostrils flaring only just slightly. Keith would wager he was the only one present who truly saw the weight of Shiro’s thoughts. “All right then. It’s agreed. Voltron will go after Honurva, and the Atlas will continue in its mission. Check in with the Coalition and report any updates; they will relay all information to the Atlas.” Shiro stuck his mechanical arm out into the center of the group, palm faced down and clearly waiting for the team to join in. 

Keith placed his hand over Shiro’s, then Lance placed his on top of theirs.

“Nope, nope. This calls for a hug,” Hunk said as he squeezed the group together, Pidge sliding in to join them.

“Take care, paladins,” Shiro said when they all stepped back from each other. “Keith, can I have a word?”

“Of course.”

The team dissipated, presumably to make any last preparations before they departed the Garrison fleet. Keith would check in with them soon. Shiro made his way off of the bridge, steadfast; Keith followed. 

“You’ve really come into your role as team leader, Keith. I’m impressed.” He offered Keith a small smile. “I still don’t like leaving you, but you know that the Atlas and I will always have your back.”

“You know that Voltron is stronger because of you, Shiro. _You_ taught us how to be the pilots we are.”

“Thank you for saying that.”

“I mean it. And I know how important this mission is to you. Voltron will do everything it can to support you and the Atlas.”

Shiro clapped a hand on Keith’s shoulder as they walked. “I know,” he said, and this smile seemed more genuine. 

“You know, you had me worried before, when you first came back from the Astral Plane.” 

Shiro dropped his hand from Keith’s shoulder and looked off into the middle distance as they walked. “I can’t say it was easy. I still don’t really know how to explain any of that: the clone and his memories, piecing it all together in a new body.” He glanced over to meet Keith’s gaze. “I guess for a while, I was still lost in a way.”

“But you’re different now, more like the old Shiro. You do better when you have a team to lead.”

He laughed. “Maybe. Once we were back on Earth, I definitely felt like I had a purpose again, an actual role in the battle.” 

“Yeah. I think I understand a little of why this mission is so important to you. I’ll do everything I can to help you continue it.”

Shiro stopped walking and turned to face Keith. They had reached Keith’s quarters. “Take care of them out there. I’m sure I’ll see you soon enough.”

Keith stepped forward into Shiro’s space and hugged him, standing on tiptoe to hook his chin over Shiro’s thick shoulder. “I will. Take care of yourself, Shiro.”

Shiro hugged him back, one arm around Keith’s waist and the other cradling the back of Keith’s head. “I will.”


End file.
